


[podfic] Black Ribbon

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin), reena_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, F/F, Fangplay, Podfic, Porn Battle, Smut, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: This is new.





	[podfic] Black Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Ribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103911) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Porn Battle, Smut, Women Being Awesome, Fangplay, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX

 **Length:**  00:08:51  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bDiscworld%5d%20Black%20Ribbon.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
